1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a method and system for the diagnostics of an electrical circuit.
2. Background and Related Art
Today's automotive vehicles have greater dependence upon electrically driven circuits utilized for vehicle drivability and consumer control and comfort. These increased electrical features have placed higher demands on the vehicle's electrical circuitry thus increasing the need for electrical diagnosis. Many operating systems such as on board computers, electronic fuel injection, electrically operated emissions controls and several other current dependent technologies, utilize relay switches to ease the electrical load when switching on or off or when transmitting power to these individual operating systems.
While traditional fuses still play the vital role in electrical load protection the addition of Relays, have reduced much of the electrical burden while providing additional overload protection to the electrical system. In addition, the relay allows a lesser energy input for activation of the requested operating circuit. In order to switch on a individual circuit which sometimes draws more current then may be advisably to pass through the circuit activation switch, a relay is used. The coil of a relay draws very little current for the switching function, (less than 500 milliamps) and the amount of current which can be passed through the relay typically exceeds the amount of current the activation switch can handle. This allows switching of high current devices such as headlights and other high amperage drawing components made possible without damage to the electrical system or the activation switch.
Relays as do fuses have an electrical amperage rating which provides regulation of current flow to the operating system. If the operating system should malfunction due to electrical overloading or shorting, typically both a fuse and the concurring relay are designed to break the circuit thus protecting not only the operating system but the circuit as well.
Typically in most automotive applications, relays are incorporated and mount inside a central sheltered housing within a vehicle.
If failure of the electrical circuit occurs typically a diagnoses by a technician is required in order to detect where and why the system failure. The following invention provides a method and system which provides for the technician a quick diagnostics of the failed circuit.